


Five Blushes

by snottygrrl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble, Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times an avenger blushed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Blushes

**Author's Note:**

> written for phenix_tears prompt _5 blushes_

1\. Pepper believes there's nothing left that Tony can possibly do that will even come close to surprising her. She's dead sure of it until one moment on Christmas Eve during a small gathering at Stark Tower. That's when she hears Steve Rogers earnestly praising Tony for something he did during the last skirmish. Stunningly, instead of his usual bluster and bravado, Tony Stark actually blushes.

2\. Jane's relief at being accepted by Odin and Frigga as worthy of their son, heir to Asgard, pretty much wipes all other thoughts from her mind. She gratefully accepts the invitation to the feast and listens to the stories of Thor's childhood adventures with rapt attention. It therefore takes Jane a bit before she registers Thor's silence. When she glances over at him, she can't help a smile at the way he blushes over his doting parents' tales.

3\. Darcy has already seen _the other guy_ in action before she ever meets Bruce Banner. When they're finally introduced, she grins and shakes his hand enthusiastically, babbling on in her usual way. It's only after he ducks his head, a deep blush staining his cheeks, that she realises she's still gripping his hand five minutes later.

4\. Seeing Steve blush isn't unusual. It's incredibly easy to embarrass him, even without meaning to. However, Clint's gleeful to realise that his lewd question to Tony about where he was last night, results in a different blush from Steve. This blush looks guilty.

5\. Natasha scolds Clint for the stupid heroic move that had resulted in his broken leg that's currently being splinted. She knows why he did it, but that doesn't mean she approves. When Coulson arrives at the med unit, she watches Clint's scowl soften into an almost smile. Despite Coulson's gentle chastisement, it's obvious he's grateful when he also thanks Clint for watching his back. Natasha expects Clint's immediate response of "Always, Sir," however Coulson's answering blush is something of a surprise.

~fin


End file.
